My Every First
by Devil of My Family
Summary: There are so many firsts in a relationship: The first kiss, the first date, the first "I love you" and the first... time... Klaine, Oneshot


**My first Glee fic! How fitting, seeing what this fic is all about xD Honestly didn't think of that until now. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Glee or the songs.  
**

* * *

**...Kiss**

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Kurt hated Valentine's day.

No, hate wasn't the right word. He actually thought the day was kind of cute. He thought the cards were cute. The chocolates were surprisingly yummy. The little pastel colored teddy bears decorating the store windows were adorable.

So no, he didn't hate Valentine's day. He could even rock pink if he wanted to.

But every year he was reminded that there was no one that would give chocolates or cards or teddy bears to him. And what was even more depressing, he didn't have anyone to give them to. What made it more depressing than not getting anything was that there was someone he wanted to give those things to.

First it had been Finn. Although he had to admit, if he ever spent a Valentine's day with this guy, he probably wouldn't appreciate a toy that said "I love you" when you pressed its belly. No, Finn would probably like a baseball cap or a... pair of Nikes.

But as hard as his crush had been, in the back of his mind he had always known that Finn was as straight as a cutting board. And when he and Rachel finally got together, he could actually be happy for them. What surprised him more was that genuinely he was sorry for Finn when they broke up. No, he didn't think it was permanent. Finn and Rachel were like... were like... Ross and, well, Rachel. They would never be off the table.

This year was different. A whole lot different. And a whole lot more depressing.

Thankfully, he didn't share any classed with Blaine. That would have been unbearable. He thought he had made it pretty nicely so far, he hadn't had to urge to cry his eyes out even for once. He didn't feel jealous when he listened to the guys talking about their upcoming dates. Well, he didn't get jealous when he heard the guys talking about their dates with their girlfriends.

But then he heard something that made his insides twist. It was in French class, which was without a doubt his favorite, but he was afraid the memory of the conversation he heard would ruin it for him forever.

"So... What do you wanna do tonight?" Kurt turned to look. He couldn't help but be curious. The teacher had given up trying to give them a serious lecture about adverbs because the atmosphere pretty much resembled that what it probably should only be among girls.

"I don't know," a guy sitting a few desks away from Kurt, - Dean, Dixon, Danny? - answered. His tie was a little lose. "The usual?"

"No, we need something more special than a dinner and a movie," the first boy replied. At this point Kurt was still thinking, or hoping, they were talking about a double date. "It's our first Valentine's day together. We have to do something spectacular!" He didn't even bother to keep his voice down yet no one but Kurt seemed to notice the two boys at all. Beginning to feel like an intruder, Kurt decided to tune them out and try to focus on what the teacher had written on the blackboard in hopes that someone would take at least some notes. He sent an approving smile to Kurt who was the only one with writing anything down.

It was a good thing he couldn't see Kurt's notebook. After the class was over the only word Kurt had managed to write down was 'Blaine'.

Over and over and over again.

Feeling like he shouldn't be there to ruin everyone's fun with his pouting face, Kurt had gone to his room and locked the door right after he was done with the classes. He was planning on to call his dad before he, too, went to his date with his new wife. After that he would attack his hidden stack of Snickers bars and watch the episode of Desperate Housewives where Mike and Susan first say I love you.

"Hey, Kid! I was just going to call you! Listen, do you think I should wear a tie tonight?" Burt asked before even letting Kurt say hello.

Kurt chuckled. It was his first smile of the day. "This is not your first Valentine's day together, Dad," he pointed out.

"No, but it's our first as a married couple. So, what do you think?"

"Well, what are you guys planning on doing?"

"Dinner and movies."

"What, nothing more spectacular?" Kurt asked, his mind going back to the conversation he so hoped he could forget.

"You're gonna be proud of me, Kiddo, I booked us a room in the spa hotel a couple of towns away," Burt answered, his voice bursting with pride for himself. Kurt, while happy that his dad had thought just a little outside the box, was now hoping this conversation was something he could erase from his mind, too. He didn't need the mental images thinking of his dad and Carole in a hotel room alone gave him and... UGH!

"That's... great, Dad, good for you. But it sounds casual enough, I think. You don't have to wear a tie. Unless you're going somewhere where a salad costs 32 bucks. Then I'd suggest that you wear one."

"Nah, we're just going to Breadsticks," Burt said and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. "But since we're talking, what shirt should I wear..."

Kurt was preparing himself for a long and frustrating fashion talk with his dad when someone suddenly knocked on his door. He frowned, thinking that the whole school should be empty by now, and went to the door while trying to listen to his dad asking about shades of blues and purples.

But what he saw behind the door made him forget that there even was such a thing as turquoise.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Blaine smiled over a huge bush of red roses. Kurt stared, his mouth hanging open and his dad's voice still faint in the back round.

"Dad, I have to call you back..." he mumbled, hanging up before Burt could argue. "What... what are you doing?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" Blaine asked, offering the roses to Kurt. The younger boy was speechless, which didn't happen very often, but finally he managed to nod. Blaine's smile grew and he stepped closer. "Good. I missed you today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I even got you chocolate but Wes ate them."

Kurt let out a nervous giggle. "I don't mind. These are gorgeous!" he said, sniffing the roses. "I didn't get you anything..."

"That's perfectly okay because I was hoping I could ask you for something very special," Blaine said.

"Not my Dolce and Gabbana bag?"

"No, wouldn't dream of doing that. I was hoping you'd grant me the honor of letting me steal your first kiss."

Kurt's knees felt weak and his eyes widened to resemble plates. "My first... But I... He... But..."

"It doesn't count," Blaine said, putting his hand gently on Kurt's cheek. "It doesn't count. But I promise you," Kurt could feel his breath on his face. "this one will."

Kurt dropped to roses when Blaine's lips connected with his. For a second he forgot to breathe but then, as if moving automatically, he put his arms around Blaine's neck, encouraging the older one to deepen the kiss.

This one counted.

This was his first kiss.

This was their first kiss.

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

* * *

**...Date**

_Just remember  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love_

Skating was Kurt's new favorite sport.

He wasn't really that good but he thought that if not knowing how to skate was this much fun, he never wanted to learn.

"Oopsy daisy!" Blaine said when Kurt fell down on his butt yet again. His voice was light as he knew Kurt wasn't hurt and offered him a hand to help him up.

"I'm so bad at this," Kurt said but the whine in his voice was fake.

"You'd be better if the skates were Dior, I bet," Blaine laughed.

"Probably," Kurt agreed. Blaine was holding him up in a way that looked very innocent to the others at the skating rink. Kurt didn't mind. The five year olds around him might have been better skaters than he was but he could bet that their teachers couldn't make the aching feet and sore backside feel like gentle tickling.

Kurt would get his lunch and kiss later. Right now, he just enjoyed showing off his boyfriend, even if they were the only ones who knew.

"Alright now, Evan Lysaek..."

"Lysacek," Kurt corrected automatically. He didn't know much about skating but Dancing With the Stars was another phrase for sacred to him.

"Lysacek," Blaine nodded. "Let's try this." He took a hold of both of Kurt's hands and started to skate backwards in front of him. Kurt's legs were wobbly and his eyes were fixed on his feet. "Look at me," Blaine coaxed and slowly Kurt lifted his gaze to meet the other one's eyes. "There you go. Just keep looking at me, you're doing great."

Kurt was sure the smile on his face was so wide it would never really leave.

_Because I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt like this before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

* * *

**...I Love You**

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon, yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at the dark, gray sky  
I was changed_

**Hey you, are you on your way back? Miss you. -B**

**Hellooooooo? **

**Kurt, where are you? **

**Alright, I'm getting worried... **

_This is Kurt, leave a message._

_**I am getting really worried. If you don't call me back soon I'll call your dad. Kurt, please, call me. Oh, and this is Blaine...**_

_**Your dad said you left three hours ago, you should be here by now! Now he's worried, too... Where are you? **_

**Kurt, answer your cell phone, that's why I bought it for you! Blaine told me you're still not at Dalton, are you okay? Call me!**

_**Has something happened? I'm losing my mind, I'm gonna come looking for you! **_

_...make me feel, like I'm living a teenag..._

"Kurt?"

"...Blaine..."

"Oh thank God, Kurt, where are you?" Blaine's feet gave up under him and he sank to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"He found me..."

The bottom of Blaine's stomach dropped. "Where are you?" he repeated.

"Somewhere... somewhere between Lima and Dalton. At a little rest spot next to the highway... I'm afraid he's going to follow me but I can't drive, I'm shaking too badly and... I keep thinking every car is his and he's gonna come and finish the job..."

"Kurt, breathe!" Blaine interrupted. "Just breathe. And stay there. I'm going to find you, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"But..."

"No buts. I'm leaving right now."

So he grabbed his car keys without hanging up and ran out, not even stopping to apologize to the freshman he almost knocked over. In his desperate need to find Kurt as quickly as possible he had to remind himself he didn't know his boyfriend's exact location and couldn't drive too fast or he'd miss the sight of the black car.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, alright?" he said as he started the car. "You still with me?" he asked when Kurt didn't answer.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, good, I'm leaving the parking lot now. I'm on my way, Kurt."

"...thank you."

"No need to thank me. I love you."

The silence that fell was the loudest silence Blaine had ever experienced. He could hear Kurt breathing steadily but no words were exchanged between them. When Blaine reached the highway he started looking for Kurt's car, paying a much too little attention to the traffic. He heard several people honking at him but couldn't care less.

"I think I see you. Flicker your lights." The car at the rest stop on the other side of the road did so. "Alright, I'm getting off at the next exit and turning around, okay? I'll be there in five." But he still didn't hang up. He heard Kurt's faint 'okay' and stepped on the gas even harder, changing lanes without a turning signal.

It only took him three minutes to reach the rest spot. He parked his car next to Kurt's and without bothering to lock it got out and in the other.

"Oh God, Kurt..."

Kurt had a purple bruise on the left side of his face and his lip was bleeding. His eyes were puffy and both them and his nose was red.

"I just wanted to get some ginger ale and skittles for the road..." Kurt whispered. His other hand was still on the wheel and the other holding the phone, his knuckles white.

"Baby..."

"He didn't do much. Just... this..." he continued, waving his hand around his face. "It was the threats and the fact that he sounds like he really means them. And God, I feel so weak. I don't wanna cry over him, he's not worth it and I'm so worked up because of him that I can't even freaking drive back to school! That's what I hate most about him, he makes me feel like I'm not in control of my own life!"

Blaine sighed and put his hand on Kurt's, gently making him let go of the steering wheel. Kurt let out a shaky breath and relaxed a bit when Blaine squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Look, Kurt... Whatever Karofsky said to you... it doesn't matter because I'm not going to let him touch you ever again. This," Blaine mimicked the wave of the hand. "is already too much. I don't know if he means what he said but you don't have to worry because I meant what I said, too. I love you."

Kurt swallowed and turned to look Blaine in the eye. "You've never said that before." Blaine smiled a little. "I love you, too."

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

* * *

**...Time**

"_My gift is my song  
And this one is for you  
And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world"_

It was good pain. At least that's what Kurt kept telling himself.

"OH God..."

"What, what?" Blaine sounded alarmed. "Should I stop, what?"

"No, no... Don't. Don't stop. Don't stop!"

There was no cell in Kurt's body that wasn't making itself known. He felt like he could feel everything and yet nothing, he felt like he could smell the air like he hadn't before, he felt like he was floating and still he knew very well that he wasn't. He felt Blaine.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses well they got me quite cross  
But the suns been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on"_

Blaine was everywhere. Blaine was in the air he smelled, Blaine was the one keeping him on the ground and lifting him up to the skies at the same time. Blaine was gentle. Blaine was tough.

Blaine was in him.

The room was getting hotter and hotter. The surroundings were almost cliché. It was a clear, starry night and they had lit up a bunch of candles. They had been having a little picnic on Kurt's floor and were now surrounded by a lot of soft, colorful pillows, covered with Kurt's blanket. The sounds they were making sounded loud to their ears but truthfully were barely over a whisper.

"_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

This could have been a catastrophe. It most certainly wasn't.

It did hurt, though. But soon the pleasure started to get the upper hand, to dull the pain, making it just a teasing tickle in the back of Kurt's mind. His raising nerves were eased and he was surprised at how relaxed he was.

Maybe it was because Blaine was the one?

Or maybe Blaine was the one for now?

Kurt didn't know. Kurt hadn't even finished high school. Maybe they would move to California and marry each other when Kurt turned 18. Maybe they would break up when Blaine left for college. Maybe breaking up was another first Kurt was supposed to experience with Blaine.

Kurt didn't know. And he didn't want to think about it when he was pretty close to not being able to think at all.

He loved Blaine.

Blaine loved him.

That was all he needed to know right now.

_And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world_

_

* * *

_**Songs I used: **_**Kiss the Girl** from Little Mermaid; **(I've Had) The Time of My Life** by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes from Dirty Dancing; **Cry** by Mandy Moore from Walk to Remember; **Your Song** by Elton John (which you can hear in Moulin Rouge and that's the version I had in my head. But the ultimate credit goes for the ultimate gay celebrity. Congrats for the baby, E!)_

**Drop a word for me if you liked it. Or if you didn't :)**

**See y'all!  
**


End file.
